


COC 2019 - Day 2: Role Swap

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: Simon know about his feelings for Baz. His roommate has no ideo about his own feelings.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 28
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 2: Role Swap

SIMON

I'm staring at him again. He's sitting on the other side of the dining hall, sipping tea with his minions. His inky black hair has fallen into his face and his stormy grey eyes reflect the light in a way I can't describe, but it's beautiful. I can't see that from all the way where I sit, but I've seen it a million times from close up.

"Stop, staring at him and eat." Penny glances at me over the edge of her book.  
"I'm not hungry", I mumble. In the same moment my stomach grumbles. Penny tilts her head and looks at me.  
"I know you're hungry, and apparently youu know it too. You're always hungry, so eat!" She slides my plate a bit more in my direction. I take it, because she's right. (She always is.)

After we finished eating dinner I go with Penny to the library, but I can't stoo thinking about Baz. It's a curse really. I've known since 3rd year. I didn't realise how much I missed him over the summer until I saw him again and almost smiled at him. It didn't take long for Penny to figure out that somethings up. I tried to keep it a secret, because I was so embarrassed,but I'm not good at that. (keeping secrets from penny, that is.) I eventually told her and she just replied with "That explained a lot." I didn't know what she meant with that, but I also didn't want to seem stupid so I didn't ask.

"Are you even listening?" Penny throws a pen at me to get my attention. She looks very annoyed. "You said, you wanted me to help you with your Greek paper, but it seems like I'm doing everything for you." Not annoyed, angry.  
"I'm sorry Pen, it's just, I can't concentrate anyway and I'm tired. Can you help me another day? Please?"  
"Alright." She sighs and leans back in her chair. I stand up and go to my room.

Baz isn't here, he's probably at the catacombs feeding. I know he's a vampire. I don't mind though. I don't think he'll bite, especially not in our room. He can't do anything to hurt me in our room. Anathema.

After I showered, I open the window and start reading a book. I always wait until he comes back, if I'm not too tired. But he doesn't. I'm worried, so I try to calm myself. It's probably getting harder to catch some rats, when he eats them all. (Or drinks.) He could have gone to the Wavering Wood, but we are not allowed to leave the school grounds at night. He's probably fine, I try to calm myself again.

But after one hour he's still not back. I close my book and get dressed. When I find him I'll just say something about him being a vampire. I'm going to look for him at the catacombs first. That's his usual hunting place. It's also where his mother's grave is.

I could never find my way around the catacombs, its a fucking maze. If he is here, he'll find me. So until that happens I'll just walk around I guess.

I found some dead rats, with no blood in them. So he has to be here.

There he is.

BAZ

I can hear Snow, walking around. He's most definitely here to proof that I'm a vampire, that pillok. I can't believe he decides to bother me again. Especially today, of all days.

I won't go after him, though he'll probably go missing here if I don't. That's not my problem right now. And I don't want him to see me crying.

My mothers grave is covered with dust. She doesn't deserve to rot down here, but I know that's what she would have wanted.

I hear Snow coming closer. I wipe my tears away and stand up. Although it's dark and he can't see my red, teary eyes, I don't turn around. I keep staring at my mothers grave.

I still can't believe that he goes after me on my mothers death day.

SIMON

I can barely see Baz. He's standing in front of a grave, his back turned to me. "Snow," he says calmer than I've heard him before "What are you doing here?"

I don't know what to say. I can't come up with anything and I don't want to tell him the truth. He would punch me right in the face.

"What are you doing here?", I try to say just as camly.

He turns around and gives me a weird look. What? Did I say something wrong?

And then it hits me in front of which grave he's standing.

BAZ

I see the revelation creep over his face. He didn't know.

SIMON

"I... Baz, I'm... So... So sorry. I didn't, uh.... I forgot, uh.." I start to stammer. Crowly, Simon shut your mouth. Ashamed I lower my gaze to the ground.

"What are you doing here, Snow?" Baz growls. He looks angry, well I can't blame him.

"I know you're a vampire." Merlin, why did I say that. Why didn't I say literally anything else.

"Are you being serious, Snow?" He slowly starts walking towards me. "You really want to argue with me today? You want to start a fight?"

I don't know what to say. "I'm sorry, " I whisper. I still can't look at him.

"What did you say, Snow?" He's standing right in front of me, staring down at me.

I look up in his eyes. He cried, his eyes and cheeks are red. I want to kiss him. I want to hold him in my arms and tell him that's its okay. That he's going to be okay.

"I'm sorry. You mother didn't deserve to die. You didn't deserve to lose your mother like that. I only heard good things about her. She was a great women."

I want to kiss him so bad. I might. I tend to do stupid things. I will kiss him and he will punch me in the face. And I will let him.

He grabs me by my collar and i start thinking that he may has telepathic vampire abilitys and punches me just because I think about kissing him.

And then he kisses me.


End file.
